Sonic Dares and Q and A Remake
by Tailsic
Summary: Sonic and his friends will do any dare and answer any question.


Author Note: "Hi everybody, I'm Tailsic and this is my reversion of Sonic Dares and Q and A, my friend Emily blue paw convince my to make remake this story since it was remove by the Fanfiction admin for being writhing in script format, so I'm going to trying to write it like this and see how it fairs, finger cross that is doesn't get remove again".

The fan-made opening for power rangers overdrive once a ranger made by DJHerbie53 on youtube starts to play.

Tailsic

Created by Tailsic

Tammy Rose

Created by Channing and Tammy

Emily Eolit

Created by Emily blue paw

Alexander Hedgehog

Created by Charles Roberts

Takeshi

Created by HyperShanic01

Vampsonic

Created by Vampsonic

Arkanin Midnight

Created by Arkanin Midnight

Tanner X Echidna

Created by

The song ends

"Hi everybody, I'm Tailsic, and are you all ready got my reversion of Sonic Dares and Q and A, and here are my Co-host Tammy Rose" Tammy rose a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with long bangs going down to her kneed enters. "Hey Tailsic, it great to be back" She said hugging Tailsic. "It's so great to see you again Tammy" Tailsic said as the release each other. "My next co-host is Emily Eolit" He cheetah light blue hair, wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt enters. "Hey guys" Emily said hugging Tailsic first, then Tammy next. "Next is Takeshi" A black hedgehog with silver hair enters the room. "Takeshi in the house" Takeshi said hyping up the crowd. "Alexander" A blue hedgehog with yellow hair enters waving his hand. "Tanner X Echidna" a gray Echidna enters the room and salute to the audition. "Arkanin Midnight" a black wolf wearing leathers cut-up gloves, Black combat boots, and a crescent moon necklace enters.

"Hi, love ya all" she said blow out kisses to everyone. "And last but not leash Vampsonic" a black hedgehog looking like Sonic enters. "Now that's all of my co-host, now for the Sonic crew, the one, the only Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic enter the room doing his trademark smile. "The real star of this show is here" Sonic said. "Next up it everybody favorite two-tailed fox, Miles Tails Prower" Tails enters. "He strong, he bold, he guardian of the Master Emerald, he Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles enters. "And the Ultimate life-form himself, the hedgehog that most of the Sonic fan-girls want to date, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow enters and stands next to the others. "And now that everyone here, let's get started with the letters" Tails said reach into a bag and pulling out a letter.

"Our first letter come from Yoohookid, and he has a question for Sonic, What's you're favorite Crush40 song?"

"I think it would be His World" Sonic answered.

"Ok, yoohookid next question is for Knux, are those knuckles a part of the glove or part of you're hand?"

"Yeah, I been waning to know that too" Sonic said.

"There real" Knuckles said.

"But what about on Sonic X when you fought Yellow Zekco and you broke them" Alexander asked.

"I don't know, that just 4kids for ya, they don't make that much sense" Knuckles said.

"That true, do you know now this show call One Piece, they change the black guy in Buggy the pirate crew to white. I mean come on what's the point in doing that" Tanner said.

"Wow, you actually notice that?" Alexander said.

"No, actually I saw some guy on Youtube rant about it" Tanner replied.

"Is there anything you can't find on Youtube" Takeshi said.

"No" everybody said.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, we can go to Yoohookid dares, he dares Sonic to run into a walk at high speed" Tailsic read.

"Yoohookid wants me to run into a wall at supersonic speed?" Sonic asked.

"Yep" Tailsic said.

"Let's get this over with" Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic run a mile that way" she pointed to the right, "and when I say go you run, got it" Tailsic said.

Sonic just nods his head and gets into position; Tailsic then makes a wall appear.

"Ok Sonic, on you mark, get set, GO!" She shouted as Sonic just ran into the wall.

"Ouch, that going to leave a very big mark" Takeshi said.

"Yeah, he going feel that in the morning" Tammy said.

"Shouldn't we get him of the wall?" Emily said.

"With what, a satchel" Vampsonic said.

"While the other scrape Sonic off the wall, will continue with Yoohookid dares, Tails you're next" Tailsic said as Tails start biteing his nail.(How is he biteing his nail with those glove on, I don't know, just go with the flow people).

"Yoohookid wants you to bleach you're fur" Tailsic said.

"That doesn't sound so bad" Tails said.

Tailsic clap her hands and makes a tube of bleach appear.

"Ok Tails, get in for about ten second then come out ok" Tailsic said.

Tails nods his head and gets into the tube of bleach, he holds his breath and goes under, ten second later Tails emerges from the tube, Knuckles and Shadow started laughing.

"What was funny" Tails said.

"You're fur" Shadow said.

Tails looks at his fur to see it all white.

"What happened to me" Tails said.

"I guess the bleach wash out you're color" Tailsic giggled.

"I though that was just for clothes" Tails said.

"Apparently not" Shadow said.

Just then the others arrive with Sonic.

"Ok we got Sonic of the wall, and why is Tails white?" Tammy said.

"He bleach his fur" Knuckles said.

"Oh" They said.

"Moving on to her next letter" Tailsic reaches into the bag again and pulls out another letter, "Emily you take this one" She hands the letter to Emily.

"Ok this letter comes from RemixMaster66, and he has a question just for Shadow, Shadow who do you love the most Amy, Blaze, Cream, Marine, Rouge, Tikal, or Wave?" Emily read.

"None of them" Shadow said.

"Really?" Arkanin Midnight said.

"Yes".

"You sure?"

"Yes".

"Positive".

"Yes".

"Positive enough, for me show everybody these of you and Amy making out".

"Yes, wait... what".

Arkanin Midnight show Shadow a picture of him and Amy kissing.

"WHAT! This picture is fake, where did you get this picture anyway?" Shadow demanded.

"I have my sources" Arkanin Midnight said.

(FlashBack)

"Hey Fred, can you do me a favor" she asks the control room guy.

"Sure thing Arkanin Midnight, what do you want" Fred said.

"I need a digital picture of Shadow kissing Amy" She said.

"Ok, no problem" He said as he makes the picture.

(End of FlashBack)

"Listen to me Arkanin Midnight, I do not like Amy, or any of those other girls, I am a lone wolf" Shadow said.

"RemixMaster66 has a dare just for Shadow too; he dares Shadow to sing Michael Jackson Smooth Criminal and dance like him to, while the rest of us dress up as back-up dancers and join you" Emily read.

"Alright, Michael Jackson is one of my entertainer" Tailsic said.

"You know they say he a child molester right" Alexander said.

"Alex, don't believe in everything the media says, they just find something simple and turn it into a big deal" Tailsic said.

"Yeah, Tailsic is right, remember with the news reported on about what kind of dog the Obombs wanted, I mean come on, we don't need to be all up in their personally business like that" Tanner said.

"That true" Vampsonic said.

"Ok guys we need to get back to the dare" Tailsic said.

"Man, I hate dancing for these people" Shadow grumbled.

"Well leash it not as bad as what we did in the DeviantArt version" Takeshi said.

"That true" Shadow said.

"Hey, I though that was a master piece" Arkanin Midnight said.

"Arkanin, you just want to far with that EGGMAN think" Vampsonic said.

"What happened in the DeviantArt version" Emily asked.

"You don't want to know Emily, it was just horrible" Takeshi cried.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad, but forget about it for now, we got" Tailsic spins around and now she wearing a black suit with a black hat, "A dare to do" she said.

Everybody else spins around and gets the same outfit, all except for Shadow, who gets a white hat, a white jacket, and.

"Ok, what up with the golden pants" Shadow said.

"Well, you're Michael Jackson in this dance, so you get the golden pants" Tailsic said.

"Great, this is going to be fun" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Ok Fred, start the music" Tails shouted.

The music starts playing.

Shadow starts dancing while the other stand still behind him with there legs together nodding there heads up and down with there arms cross, "As He Came Into The Window, It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo". Now they spread there legs and continue to nod there heads, "He Came Into Her Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet". Now they turn to the side and starts swatting up and down, "She Ran Underneath The Table, He Could See She Was Unable". Now they grab there hats and walk in place, "So She Ran Into The Bedroom, She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom". Now they start moving there arms while still holding there hats and Shadow joins them, "Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK, Are You OK Annie" "Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK, Are You OK Annie?" Then they chug their arms from left to right then chug

"Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK, Annie?" They turn to there backs and start snapping with there right hand. "Annie Are You OK?

So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?" Shadow spin to the right and the other spin to the left and walk away holding there hats, while Shadow goes the right and starts dancing by himself.

"Annie Are You OK? Will You Tell Us That You're OK? There's A Sign In The Window That He Struck You, A Crescendo Annie, He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom,You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom" Shadow then walks over to the others, who are now snapping their fingers.

"Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK?

So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? You've Been Hit By, You've Been Hit By, A Smooth Criminal" Shadow flips Knuckles and everybody start dancing sync.

They all start hopping forward "So They Came Into The Outway, It Was Sunday, What A Black Day, Mouth To Mouth Resus Citation, Sounding Heartbeats, Intimidations".

"Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie?" Shadow stops while the other continue hopping. "Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie" Shadow starts circle them and give in the middle of the group. "Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie?" Shadow starts moving his hands up and down his body sexily. "Annie Are You OK? So Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie?" Shadow starts snapping his finger, while the others spin around and start wobbling their legs and fling their arms around. "Annie Are You OK? Will You Tell Us That You're OK? There's A Sign In The Window, That He Struck You, A Crescendo Annie" Now Shadow join them in wobbling their and fling their arms around. "He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom, You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom" Shadow starts walking forward, while the others stand still with the hands on their chin. "Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie?" You've Been Hit By, You've Been Struck By,

A Smooth Criminal".

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now! Knuckles show up with a stick of dynamite and throws it and it blow up, Shadow and the other start slowly leaning at a 40 degree angle, then came back up and slowly spin around in circles.

Everybody start dancing sync, Shadow sings "… " and everybody else sings (… ).

"Aaow!"

(Annie Are You OK?)

"I Don't Know!"

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)

"I Don't Know!"

(There's A Sign In The Window)

"I Don't Know!"

(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)

"I Don't Know!"

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

"I Don't Know!"

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

"I Don't Know Why Baby!"

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

"I Don't Know!"

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)

(Annie Are You OK?)

"Dad Gone It - Baby!"

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)

"Dad Gone It - Baby!"

(There's A Sign In The Window)

"Dad Gone It - Baby!"

(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)

"Hoo! Hoo!"  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)

"Dad Gone It!"

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!"

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

"Dad Gone It!"

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

"Aaow!!!"

The music is still playing and everybody is still dancing

"Ok everybody, that the end of our show, I hope you all enjoy this episode and will be waiting to answer more of you're question and do more of you're dares, I'm Tailsic, Aaow! She screamed

"I'm Tammy, Aaow!" She screamed.

"I'm Emily, Aaow!" She screamed.

"I'm Takeshi, Aaow" He shouted.

"I'm Alexander, Aaow" He shouted.

"I'm Arkanin Midnight, Aaow" She screamed.

"I'm Tanner, Aaow" He shouted.

"I'm Vampsonic, Aaow" He shouted.

"And where out!" Tailsic screamed.


End file.
